Marine vessels are usually provided with means for production of auxiliary energy, i.e. for additional propulsion purposes, as well as for the use of hotel consumers, etc. Conventionally auxiliary energy is produced by means of e.g. smaller diesel engines, i.e. auxiliary generator sets connected to the switchboard of the power generation system. Such engines are usually not of very high efficiency and they also generate considerable emissions.